Get The Girl
by pottermeg95
Summary: Sherlock tries to get the girl!


**_A songfic inspired by Taylor Swift's "How To Get The Girl"_**

* * *

><p><em> 'Stand there like a ghost<em>

_ Shaking from the rain, rain_

_ She'll open up the door_

_ and say, are you-'_

"Insane?!" Molly shouts at Sherlock, who is completely soaked from the pouring rain. "It's freezing out there!"

Sherlock, swallows and yanks at his scarf.

_ 'Say it's been a long six months_

_ and you were too afraid to tell her what you want'_

"Molly, I know it's been...awhile..." Sherlock takes a beat and zeros his eyes on her. "I find it difficult to say what I'm about to say"

Rocking back and forth,she runs her hands up and down her crossed arms to warm them from the cold. Having no idea what Sherlock's going on about and why he is standing in the bloody rain when he could just come inside and talk with her. It'd be much warmer.

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ it's how you get the girl_

_ and then you say'_

Sherlock took a tentative step towards her, just shy of crossing the threshold. His body, thankfully, blocking some of the wind from reaching her. "Molly..."

"Yes?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "I w-want..." He stumbled a bit with the words. "I mean..." Sherlock furrowed his brows trying to find the right thing to say. Molly gave him an encouraging smile, that turned into a strained grimace after several moments of silence. Impatient with having to wait, she cleared her throat. Thankfully, he snapped back to life, his eyes narrowing in on her. "Molly, do you remember what I've said about sentiment?"

Slumping her shoulders, she nods. "Sentiment is the chemical defect found on the losing side. You've told that to me many times."

"I was wrong."

Her mouth gaped open. "I'm sorry, you were..._ wrong?"_ She almost lost her balance at how off guard he had her. Sherlock never admits to being wrong, or at least doesn't do it so casually.

"Yep. You see, I-"

"Oh, John... Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. I get it." She cut in.

"Well, yes but-"

"Why did you come all this way to tell me that? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow in the lab?"

"I suppose, but-"

"Is this because I refused to give you Mr. Harrow's head for an experiment? If it is, I'll have you know, it won't work Sherlock. You can have sentiment all you want, I still won't let you have-"

"Oh for god's sake! I want you, Molly! I want _you_!" Sherlock shouted, suddenly frozen after realizing what he just admitted.

_ 'I want you for worse or for better_

_ I would wait for ever and ever_

_ broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_ I would wait forever and ever'_

Molly felt the world stop all at once, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man she's desired for years, who just confessed the impossible. He wanted her? She tried to find signs of any drug use or alcohol consumption, but found none. Sherlock was as sober as she was. Over tired? Nope, no signs of that. He seemed just like he always did, except not. Because the normal Sherlock, would never say something like that, although he would if he wanted something. She thought they were past that stage, apparently not. "Sherlock, if... if this is some way to trick me into giving you Mr. Harrow's head it won't work. I know your tricks all too well."

He stepped back as though he were just slapped. "Molly... I can assure you I am not playing tricks on you. I mean it." He stepped forward again, reclaiming his place. Placing his arms behind his back and finding her eyes with his. "I want you, Molly Hooper." He declared with confidence. "I know what I've said about love... sentiment." Sherlock looked down for a second then back up. "In the past I've broken your heart too many times. There is not enough apologies or stupid excuses for that, let me," He licked his lips. "let me make it right, put the pieces back together. Because, there is no one else I want more than you. If I can't have you than I want no one, It's you and me Molly, for better or for worse. I'll wait forever for you."

Her arms fell to her sides, opening and closing her mouth to try to say something, but she was at a loss for words. This is all she's ever wanted, right here, right now. She's not sure how to process it, is it real? She quickly pinched her hip, definitely real. Molly opened her mouth finally about to say something, when he jumped in before she could.

"Remember..."

_ 'Remind her how it used to be, be'_

"Remember before I left to take down Moriarty's web?" She nodded. "How we used to stay up talking on your couch until early morning. Working on experiments together, you and I, like trained dancers the way we worked. The way it felt when our bodies would accidentally touch, the electricity jolting through your body at the slightest contact. No drug or case can compare to how it feels to touch you." His eyes flitted to her arm, she almost took a step back, but was stopped when his hand rested on her bare forearm. Her breath hitched, as she looked into his eyes. "I know you feel it too."

Could she ever. The sensation was unbelievable. He started to rub small circles with his thumb, sending shivers down her back.

_ 'With pictures in frames, of kisses on cheeks, cheeks'_

Sherlock slowly moved his hand up, until he was cupping her cheek. "Do you remember how it felt when I kissed your cheek?" He asked quietly. "Because I do." He took one more step closer, until he was inches away from her. "I will never forget. Your cheek beneath my lips, the way you held your breath, the sensation so overwhelming your eyes fluttered shut. Wanting to be in that moment for as long as we could."

Molly's breathing increased even more, reminiscing every moment of those two kisses. They were so simple, yet so intimate.

_ 'Tell her how you must have lost your mind_

_ when you left her all alone_

_ and never told her why'_

He slowly swiped his thumb back and forth on her cheek. "I should never have left that day, when we solved cases together. I should have told you how I felt and fought for you, made you mine. Instead I went out those doors and left you standing there. I was jealous and selfless all at once, trying to do the right thing for you. Letting you go and be with Tom."

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ that's how you lost the girl'_

"I thought it was the only solution. Now I know it wasn't" Sherlock leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing heavy from being so close to her. Smiling when her eyes shut instantly.

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ it's how you get the girl, girl'_

"If you want me to leave, tell me and I'll be gone." He whispered.

_ 'And you-ou kno-ow_

_ that I don't want you to go'_

"You know I don't want you to leave." Molly said.

'_Remind me how it used to be_

_ pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks_

_ and say you want me, yeah, yeah'_

"Say it again, say that you want me." Molly said breathlessly. Needing to hear him again.

Sherlock smiled, removing his forehead and placing a long kiss on her right cheek. "I want you." He kissed his way down to her jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her left cheek, for another long kiss. "I want you." He hovered over her mouth. "I want you." He said before pressing his lips to hers, pulling her body against his with a groan.

Molly allowed her body to mold with his, as she kissed him back fiercely.

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ it's how you get the girl, girl, oh'_

Grasping the lapels of his coat, she lead him inside. Sherlock closing the door with his foot, so he could keep kissing her.

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ it's how you get the girl, girl, oh'_

Turning them around, Molly took his coat off and let it hit the floor, pushing him down on the sofa. She bit her lip as she looked at Sherlock admire her from where he sat. His pupils so dilated she cold barely see the blue. Smirking she carefully straddled him, nudging her nose with his. Neither of them taking their eyes off each other. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ it's how you get the girl, girl, oh'_

Sherlock gently placed his hand under Molly's chin, to bring her head up, so she could look at him. He pulled her in for another kiss, deepening it this time. Both moaning as their tongues collided. Molly, wrapped her arms around his neck, while Sherlock cradled her head.

Molly tore herself away, gasping for air, looking at Sherlock. "Is this real?"

He beamed. "Oh, this is very real. I want you so much Molly." He panted, bringing his lips to her neck, finding her pulse point.

Ranking her fingers through his curls, Molly closed her eyes and moaned. "You have me." She whispered.

_ 'And that's how it works_

_ that's how you got the girl'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!<em>**


End file.
